chillfandomcom-20200216-history
ChiLL: UnMei no KeN
chiLL: UnMei no KeN (Often reffered to as cUnK) Is a fangame made by Flametfh, It's an RPG running of the RPG Maker 2003 engine, Using a complex battle system, It focuses more on gameplay and story than graphics. Plot: ((The plot is a work in progress as such the current plot may be changed as the game's production continues)) The Introduction Saga (Team 1): The game starts with Jad at his old hometown, it's in a destroyed state, Honoo is standing outside, He joins your party. The party proceeds to go inside, there is a plaque on the wall which foreshadows major plot points. And when the forest burns, Only one will survive, The chosen of the Forest will thrive. They proceed to the basement in which there is a fight against the ghost of one of Jad's parents, This is a hopeless battle, as the enemy is much stronger than your party. The party is defeated and collapses. The party wakes up in a hospital, Apparently being saved by Star, He asks you to go and collect some magic leaves for him and so the party goes to the Laminas Forest (Which is important for later events) And collect the leaves, The First Demo ends here. Gameplay: This game plays much like Final Fantasy, It's battle engine is based off it. It has sprites made by BoomBomb and has a very in-depth level up and learning system. Each character has their own specialties and get titles as their stories progress. Their final title is the only title that isn't a joke. Characters: cUnK uses a team system and each team gets their own story, at the end of the game they connect and you get to bring 4 into a battle. There are 4 teams at the moment (So far) And many empty slots. Team 1: Team 1 consists of: Jadelk "Jad" The Wolverine , He has the highest attack in the game and has alot of different support and offensive attacks but suffers from having the lowest Defence of any character, He gets quite alot of unique moves. He has very strange moves and is the best at inflicting status ailments. Honoo The Pyrofox , A magician, He learns almost every single spell in the game and also has decent stats to support it, He has the highest Magic attack and MP plus all of his other stats are decent, but suffers from many weaknesses and dismal attack. Star the Weasel , A healer, He's one of the only characters to learn Light Spells and the only character to learn Dark spells, He has great defences and learns every healing move, But suffers from dismal attack and speed, His weapons attack twice. Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog , A defender, He has one of the highest attacks and defence stats in the game, he also has a very good speed stat but suffers from bad MP and Magic attack stats. He gets alot of skills that hinder the enemy or buff the party, He also gets alot of high damaging moves but hasn't got all that many unique attacks and cant infict any status ailments. Team 2: Team 2 consists of: Flint the Weasel , An attacker, Despite being an attacker he has got average attacks, but he can carry 2 weapons and ends up with the highest damage output in the game. He's got the highest speed in the game to support this but has terrible magic attack and MP, He also has somewhat low defence but high HP to make up for it. He learns alot of unique moves and is very good at inflicting status Ailments. (3 Slots open for Team 2.) Team 3: (4 Slots open for Team 3.) Team 4: (4 slots open for Team 4.) Screenshots: None until some of the sprites are done. How to request a character: Leave a message on my talk page giving a description of the character and I'll put it in the game. Use this template when making the character: Name Titles (There need to be 4, 3 of them are jokes and one of them is serious) HP (Low - High) MP (Low - High) Attack (Low - High) Magic attack (Low-High) Defences (Magic and Physical) (Low-High) Speed (Low - High) Their Element, 1 Weakness And 1 resistances. And what sort of moves they learn. The elements are: Fire Ice Thunder Water Earth Wind Holy And Darkness Leave the message here: My Message Wall Category:Fan Games Category:RPGs